codys_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hordes of Dol'Gahash
History Goverment Religion Geography Demographic Nation of massive orc tribes that roam the lands outside of civilization, warring each other and others for pride, power and religious favor. They take what they need from pastoral nomads and other settlements. They keep a sacred religious city where they bring tributes and offerings in exchange for blessings and favor from the priestesses. Fighting amongst one another is not allowed within the sacred city. The priestesses serve many roles amongst the tribal nation. They have authority over the individual tribes and can anoint or disown chieftains. They read omens and can declare when tribes may war and peace. It's possible that they can even call forth the chiefs to unite and war against an enemy of the Dol’Gahash. Rituals and ceremonies are common within the city. Daughters of chiefs are often sent to the city where they train to become priestesses themselves or even special holy warriors that the city keeps on hand to perform tasks for them or even assign to a horde to serve a chief personally or assign to a horde and task the chief with overseeing her own mission. These can be viewed as great honors or burdens by individual chiefs. Half orcs are extremely common amongst all of the Hordes and the lands they scour. Individual chiefs have their own opinions about halfbreeds. Most will accept willing halfbreeds into their hordes, recognizing the benefits they bring. Halfbreeds of chiefs, however, are particularly viewed in various ways. Some chiefs welcome their half-orc children as valued warriors and advisors even. Others distrust them and might even have them put to death out of fear of overthrowing them or belittling them or shaming them -- they particularly hate when a half-orc shows signs of intellectualism or valuing individuals over tradition as they view this as a threat to their ways and a sign of weakness. A halfbreed is never allowed to become an anointed chief nor is one ever allowed to set foot within the sacred city. In general they are treated as bastards with limited formal rights and general social taboos that vary from individual to individual. Jealousy and insecurity often lead to trueblood orcs general disdain for their halfbreed kin, but despite a weak idea of a family, some orcs can’t help but feel compassion for blood family members of theirs. Despite their fierceness and savage natures, the Dol’Gahash are viewed more as a separate people by the humans whose lands the Dol’Gahash surround. These humans may hate and despise the Dol’Gahash, but not too much more so than they would any human tribes of barbarians that threaten them. Most of the humans of this part of the world also live harsh lifestyles where an elite class flourish on the backs of those they consider lessers. Slavery isn’t uncommon in these lands and many humans actively trade with the Dol’Gahash in slavery and other goods. Some cities even open their gates to Dol’Gahash hordes or chieftains or traders that they have grown to trust to some degree. Dol’Gahash warriors who have left their tribes or have been exiled are often able to find work as mercenaries or gladiators within the arenas. There have been multiple Dol’Gahash warriors that have made small fortunes for themselves as arena champions before their deaths came. Halforcs are usually very common in any city that allows their kind. They often find work similar to those of the Dol’Gahash: mercenaries, warriors/guards, slave traders, laborers, sailors, pit fighters, trackers, guides, even assassins. Often times, former Dol’Gahash and half orcs of the Dol’Gahash are hired on as caravan guards along the trade routes to protect the caravan from Dol’Gahash raids. A half-orc bastardized prince (perhaps of a chief and priestess) has established a guild within one of the cities that welcomes in orcs, half-orcs and even others to form a company of swords for hire that many have sought out during times of war or conflict. Their capability is wide-known and enhanced not only by their actual ability but because the prince is known for choosing his contracts wisely and thus is rarely on the losing side of a conflict, adding to the prestige of the company. The Dol’Gahash are known to wear light leather in the form of armor. They rarely wear metal armor, but do enjoy metal jewelry -- especially gold. In their holy city, special items and weapons are made. Besides the priestesses, some of the best craftsmen of all the Hordes reside in the holy city where they sell and trade their crafts and wares. The sacred city is gifted with tribute and offerings from all of the hordes, but it also oversees mines in the nearby mountains. Although these are supposed to be sacred and under the same immunity as the city itself, rogue individuals, groups and sometimes even hordes have been known to attack or raid these mines. Often times if this happens, the priestesses will assign a task to their warrior-priestesses or even a chieftain to hunt these miscreants down and bring them to justice. Often times, the value of what was stolen comes secondary to bringing justice on those who disgraced their sacred laws. Category:Browse Category:History Category:Lore